Onyx
by Valir
Summary: Yoshiki/Kaoru  Un OS en toute simplicité sur deux esprits libres qui prennent le temps de se retrouver.


**Onyx.**

Je sais qu'il est là, sur le seuil de la porte de mon bureau mais je fais mine d'être trop concentré sur mon travail pour le voir. Cette silhouette noire et floue au coin de mon œil, je me demandais quand est-ce que je la reverrai. Il est au Japon, moi ici et nous sommes aussi débordés l'un que l'autre. D'habitude, je le vois lorsque Dir en Grey est en tournée aux Etats-Unis ce qui arrive assez fréquemment. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Je l'entends qui s'avance de quelques pas et je me retiens de sourire Comment va-t-il me signaler sa présence ? Je ne bouge pas rien que par envie de le tester. Pourtant, j'ai terriblement envie de tourner la tête pour le regarder, d'autant plus que la feuille sur laquelle j'écris n'a plus aucun intérêt à présent que j'ai fait semblant de la parcourir quatre fois.

A chaque fois qu'il vient, je ne sais jamais ce qui va se passer. Nous ne sommes pas un « couple » à proprement parler. Nous refusons tous les deux ce terme qui rime avec « rangement » et « stabilité ». Il n'a jamais été question de vivre ensemble je me sais insupportable et j'ai bien trop de choses à faire avec mes multiples projets pour avoir du temps quotidien à consacrer à quelqu'un. Lui, il est libre, indépendant et il ne respire que pour son groupe. Nous avons la même manière de voir les choses comme deux indécrottables solitaires que nous sommes.

Nous ne sommes pas du genre à nous téléphoner souvent. La plupart du temps, je le fais lorsque j'ai écouté un de leurs nouveaux morceaux. Après tout, j'ai été leur producteur et même si je ne m'occupe plus d'eux, je garde toujours un œil sur leur travail. Dir en Grey a été l'un des premiers groupes que j'ai produit et de loin, celui qui a le mieux marché. Je pourrais téléphoner à n'importe quel membre du groupe à ce moment-là mais c'est toujours Kaoru que j'appelle. Les sentiments sont là quand même, sincères et forts depuis plusieurs années et le fait de ne pas se voir à longueur de journée leur a permis de se renforcer avec le temps au lieu de diminuer.

Personne ne pourrait se douter de quoi que ce soit en nous observant et pourtant, il est là, à deux mètres de moi. Nous finissons toujours par nous retrouver d'une façon ou d'une autre et même dans ces moments-là, ce n'est jamais deux fois pareil. J'ai souvenance de nuits aux éclats de feux d'artifices ou d'heures simplement passées à fumer sur ma terrasse, devant la piscine avant que la fatigue ou l'alcool nous endorment tout assis. Enfin…lui du moins, moi je ne dors presque pas et souvent je me sens seul lorsque je le vois parti dans le sommeil tandis que je suis encore là à n'avoir rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que le soleil se lève.

Je sursaute tout à coup. Je ne faisais plus semblant, j'étais _vraiment_ plongé dans mes pensées et Kaoru s'est tout bonnement assis sur mon bureau. Cette fois, je lève la tête vers lui. Il a un léger sourire mais ne me regarde pas vraiment tandis qu'il s'allume une cigarette. Il est en noir depuis les cheveux jusqu'aux chaussures. Il a cessé de se teindre depuis un moment parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le public américain ait l'image d'un groupe de « visual manga ». Tous les cinq ont complètement tourné le dos à leur style du début. Je dois dire que j'approuve ce choix et que ça leur réussit.

A le voir ainsi avec sa mini-barbe, j'ai envie de sourire en me souvenant de jour d'il y a douze ans lorsqu'un jeune groupe de rock est venu jusqu'ici pour me demander de les produire. J'étais à l'époque un homme brisé, dépressif et amer. La production n'était qu'un pis-aller pour essayer d'étouffer la douleur que je ressentais après la triple perte qui m'était tombée dessus en un an : mon groupe, mon meilleur ami et hide. Aider les jeunes groupes à percer me semblait la dernière chose qu'il me restait à faire pour avoir un tant soit peu de raisons de rester en vie.

Je les vis débarquer ici tous les cinq, avec leurs cheveux multicolores et leurs vêtements décalés. Je pris Shinya pour une fille avant d'éclater de rire en me rendant compte qu'il adoptait le même look androgyne que celui que j'avais eu quelques années auparavant. Ils étaient jeunes, fans de mon œuvre, motivés et merveilleusement doués. Notre différence d'âge n'était pas énorme, à peine une dizaine d'années. Et ils n'étaient pas tout à fait des débutants car ils s'étaient déjà fait connaître dans le milieu indépendant. Mais du haut de ma déjà longue carrière alors qu'ils commençaient la leur, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les considérer comme des enfants que je devais guider.

Sans qu'on me le dise, je compris que Kaoru était le leader. La timidité vite surmontée, il me prouva qu'il savait où il allait et ce qu'il voulait. Les autres le suivaient facilement, il imposait sa présence sans aucune difficulté et ses cheveux violine n'ôtaient rien à son charisme…

- Bonjour Kaoru, dis-je comme si c'était tout à fait normal de le voir entrer comme ça et s'asseoir sur mon bureau. Je sais qu'il l'a fait exprès, il a dû comprendre mon petit jeu de tout à l'heure.

- 'lut, dit-il en tenant son mégot entre ses dents. Tu vois, j'ai répondu aux appels au secours implicites que tu m'as lancé sur ton Twitter.

Je lève un sourcil amusé. Je sais que je me plains beaucoup sur Internet.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je m'adressais à toi ?

- Rien, ça me faisait juste un prétexte pour débarquer ici.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de prétexte.

Après ça, il m'observe un peu plus attentivement :

- Tu es malade ? Passe pour le manque de sommeil, c'est chronique chez toi. Mais ces maux de têtes, ces évanouissements…

- Kaoru, ça va, soupirai-je. Je me fais suivre, je suis un peu anémié, ce n'est rien.

Évidemment, il n'a pas l'air convaincu. Mais je ne sais pas moi-même ce que j'ai parce que les examens ne sont pas terminés.

- Je parie qu'en ce moment-même, tu as mal à la tête.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai une mine froissée ?

Il me fait un sourire un poil sardonique :

- T'as carrément une tête affreuse oui !

- Merci !

- Et il fait sombre comme dans un four ici. Tu arrives à lire avec si peu de lumière ? ajoute-t-il en désignant de la tête la malheureuse lampe tamisée qui est la seule source d'éclairage de la pièce. C'est pour ça que je me dis que tu as la migraine et que tu ne supportes pas la lumière trop forte.

Je réplique avec sarcasme :

- Finement observé Sherlock !

Quand il n'est pas là, ça ne m'empêche pas de vivre mais quand il est là, je ne vois que lui. Je suis heureux qu'il soit venu parce qu'il s'inquiète un peu. Nous n'avons pas bougé de nos places, je suis toujours assis dans mon fauteuil tournant et il est toujours sur mon bureau, l'air désinvolte mais ses yeux s'accrochent aux miens. On dit que son regard est inquiétant. Ses yeux noirs sont trop profonds pour être rassurants sans compter qu'il n'est pas du genre à sourire sans arrêt. Mais là tout de suite, j'ai envie de lui. Si l'image du feu glacé pouvait avoir une réalité, ce serait Kaoru. Il m'a attiré très tôt.

J'avais vite pris plaisir à m'occuper de ces cinq jeunes gens. Ils me permirent de mieux encaisser ma dépression et j'eus souvent eu l'impression d'avoir cinq petits frères. L'âge les a calmés mais à l'époque, c'était le souk dans leur salle de répétition. Toshiya et Die surtout ne tenaient pas en place et enchaînaient les virées dans les rues de Los Angeles et les blagues de potaches. Même si je râlais, j'aimais ce désordre et cette animation qu'ils apportaient à ma vie devenue si terne.

Kaoru faisait moins de bruit. C'est avec lui que je discutais le plus. Je le trouvais incroyablement mûr parce que je l'avais été beaucoup moins. Il exerçait une vraie attraction sur moi et pourtant j'en avais vu d'autres ! Et bizarrement, je sentais que c'était pareil pour lui. Nous nous cherchions, nous savions qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Mais Kaoru a attendu que Dir En Grey ne soit plus sur mon label avant de tout déclencher. Après des mois et des mois passés à tâter le terrain, il a ouvert brusquement la porte et a pris la place qu'il me savait lui avoir donnée.

C'était un soir où je donnais une fête chez moi. Il y avait Dir en Grey mais aussi Gazette et deux autres groupes indies américains dont je m'occupais. Un bazar total s'était emparé de la maison. Nous étions en février, il faisait trop froid dehors pour répartir les gens dans le jardin, du coup, nous étions les uns sur les autres dans mon (pourtant) grand living-room et on avait augmenté le son des enceintes pour que tout le monde en profite. J'étais content de ne pas avoir de voisins et je jetai fréquemment des coups d'œil au grand tapis mohair pour m'assurer qu'on n'avait rien renversé dessus.

J'avais remarqué que Kaoru m'observait souvent en s'assurant à chaque fois que j'en étais conscient. C'était la continuation de quelque chose qui traînait entre nous depuis longtemps mais jamais je ne l'avais senti aussi insistant. En tout cas j'aimais ça car tout en lui avait l'air de dire « ce soir, on arrête de jouer. » Ses talents de comédiens me laissaient admiratif car il était à la fois habile et d'une discrétion parfaite. Jamais personne ne s'est douté de quoi que ce soit.

A un moment, je suis monté à l'étage pour téléphoner dans ma chambre parce qu'il y avait trop de bruit au rez-de-chaussée. J'étais trop pris dans la conversation pour réaliser tout de suite que quelqu'un m'avait suivi. Après avoir raccroché, je voulus ressortir et je tombai nez-à-nez avec Kaoru, négligemment appuyé contre la porte fermée de ma chambre. Il n'avait jamais osé y entrer auparavant. Pas fou, il avait pris tout son temps pour s'assurer de moi avant de faire ce pas décisif.

En le voyant sourire, je compris nous pensions vraiment à la même chose et je m'approchai encore et encore et encore…Il ne me lâcha pas des yeux, il n'était pas tendu du tout. Il m'attendait et se réjouissait de ne pas s'être trompé sur mon compte. Je l'embrassai sans un mot de plus et je me rappellerai toujours de la fougue teintée d'envie avec laquelle il répondit. Je ne l'avais pas soupçonné d'avoir ça en lui, surtout pas vis-à-vis d'un homme, surtout pas vis-à-vis de moi…

Non, nous n'avons rien fait cette nuit-là car deux minutes plus tard, les invités bien éméchés se mirent à brailler le nom de Kaoru. Cette soirée était aussi celle de son anniversaire. Il était temps de redescendre parce qu'un énorme gâteau l'attendait couvert de bougies farceuses qu'il fallut éteindre une à une dans un verre d'eau parce qu'il n'en put venir à bout.

Aujourd'hui, les membres de Dir en Grey sont au courant de notre liaison. Kaoru s'est vite senti coupable de leur cacher quelque chose parce qu'il est vraiment très proches d'eux. Moi je n'ai rien dit à personne, pas même à Toshi. J'ai envie de garder ce secret pour moi, surtout qu'il y a peu de risques que nous soyons découverts. La situation me convient ainsi et je ne changerai rien tant que ce sera le cas.

Kaoru a neuf ans de moins que moi. Chez deux hommes mûrs, ce n'est pas si énorme et, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui mène la danse. Je pourrais si je voulais, je pense qu'il m'admire assez pour ça. Mais je crois que j'ai pris goût à laisser ce génie noir souffler sur ma vie son ténébreux enthousiasme. Il arrive quand il veut, il part quand il veut, ça ne me gêne pas. Mais quand on est ensemble, je laisse tomber tout ce que je fais et je me laisse porter. Il me fait du bien. Je serais incapable de détailler pourquoi mais j'ai besoin de ces moments-là.

J'ai envie de lui. Quelque chose me dit que cette fois, on ne se contentera pas d'une soirée à cloper. Même si nous ne nous touchons pas, je perçois la tension sexuelle entre nous. Je suis content qu'il n'y ait personne au studio. Il est déjà très tard. Comme d'habitude, je n'avais pas sommeil et je suis resté. J'ai vraiment bien fait. Kaoru ne dit rien mais il se redresse et se penche vers moi pour s'appuyer sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil. Mes mains s'y trouvent déjà et ses doigts touchent les miens. Ses manches en remontant laissent voir un peu des tatouages qui recouvrent ses bras. En suivant ceux-ci, mes yeux tombent sur son col en V qui baille et fait voir son torse. Il a beaucoup changé depuis que je le connais. Il était un peu gringalet au départ, tout comme je l'étais moi-même autrefois. Et en mûrissant, son corps s'est fortifié. Un vrai et beau corps d'homme dont je sais les délices qu'il peut procurer.

En y pensant, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère d'autant plus que je suis entouré de son odeur naturelle mêlée de tabac. Kaoru porte un pendentif tribal autour du cou et il est penché de sorte que l'objet en argent se balance en miroitant à dix centimètres de mon nez. Il pose sa tête contre la mienne et ferme les yeux. Bon sang, s'il m'embrasse, je ne répondrai plus de rien ! J'adore ce genre de moment suspendu où nous nous battons tous les deux pour contenir notre désir. Je dis « notre » car je sais très bien qu'il est dans le même état que moi à l'écoute de sa respiration profonde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ensemble hein ? souffle-t-il.

Je réponds en le tenant par les poignets :

- C'est toi qui es venu je te signale. Tu t'inquiétais pour moi avoue-le !

- Oui, admet-il sans difficulté. Et ne crois pas que j'ai gobé ton histoire d'anémie.

- C'est vrai pourtant. J'ai quand même honte d'avoir fait un malaise à l'anniversaire de Stevie. Pas terrible comme impression en public…

Kaoru se décale un peu et me sort un sourire plein de dents :

- Stevie ? répète-t-il comiquement d'une voix haut perché. Stevie Wonder ? Monsieur en est aux prénoms avec les grands de ce monde ? Tu t'emmerdes pas toi !

- J'ai bossé toute ma vie pour en arriver là alors je ne vais pas me gêner maintenant !

Ses yeux d'onyx se rétrécissent en une brève expression malicieuse. Puis il ajoute :

- Je peux m'incruster chez toi ?

Question purement formelle. A chaque fois qu'il vient, il ne prend pas la peine de réserver à l'hôtel puisqu'il sait très bien que ma maison lui est ouverte.

- Tu as même le choix entre un lit simple et un lit double.

Vu l'œillade sombrement sexy qu'il me lance, le choix est évident. Puis il reprend sur une note beaucoup plus grave :

- Tu sais, il y a eu des rumeurs sur ta santé. On a parlé d'un cancer…

J'en reste coi. Je sais qu'il tient à moi mais c'est assez rare qu'il me le montre avec une telle franchise et je souris :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce qu'on a raconté et je peux t'assurer que si c'était un cancer, je le saurai déjà. Ce n'est sûrement pas si grave.

Il ne répond pas mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas convaincu. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai déjà pris mon parti cancer ou pas, quelle que soit la raison de cette maladie, je n'arrêterai pas mes activités avec X-Japan. L'émission de radio, les BO de films je veux bien mais pas X, jamais...Et si je devais mourir sur scène sur ma batterie après trois heures d'un concert enflammé hé bien ma foi, je pourrai me vanter d'avoir eu une belle mort !

Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas sympa pour tous ces fans qui s'inquiètent…D'ailleurs, une remarque bougonne de Kaoru fait écho à mes pensées :

- Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de te plaindre sur Internet alors ? Tu inquiètes tout le monde et quand on vient te voir, tu dis que tu n'as rien.

Je capitule avec un peu de gêne :

- Je suppose que j'exagère un peu.

Kaoru enfonce le clou sans pitié :

- Même chose pour ton délire vampirique, t'es pas crédible !

- Dis-moi, tu passes ton temps sur les réseaux sociaux ?

- Non mais tu écris tellement de bêtises que tu me pourris mes fils d'actualité !

Je lui jette un regard de travers mais j'imagine que je fais moins peur que lui à ce petit jeu. Le demi-sourire insolent qu'il m'envoie en réponse me le prouve. Et moi j'ai juste envie de l'embrasser. Je l'aurais fait si l'instant avec duré trois secondes de plus. Mais il sait jouer et c'est pour ça qu'il rompt le silence en s'éloignant de moi :

- Bon, si on sortait d'ici ? Je ne veux rien faire de spécial mais ce sera toujours mieux dehors qu'enfermés dans ce studio silencieux.

Je ne demande pas mieux et le suit hors de la pièce. Il récupère sa valise et sa housse de guitare qu'il avait laissées à l'entrée de mon bureau. Je prends soin de tout éteindre, de bien fermer à clef et nous voici dehors. Ma voiture nous attend juste devant le studio et Kaoru s'écrit :

- Encore une nouvelle bagnole ?

- Moui, une petite bricole qui m'a tapé dans l'œil à une exposition.

Une Porsche Cayman S. Black Edition. Un design très agréable à l'œil. Côté moteur, ma Lamborghini est plus puissante mais celle-ci est plus courte donc plus facile à garer. Je l'ai acquise il y a quelques jours et depuis je la rode.

Kaoru en fait le tour, les mains dans les poches de son blouson et me lance d'une voix un peu traînante :

- Tu appelles ça « une bricole » toi, t'es vraiment dans ton monde ! J'ai du fric aussi mais je sais encore apprécier les belles bagnoles, espèce de blasé !

Je me mets à rire et débloque les portes avec la commande automatique. Il met ses bagages dans le coffre et s'installe à côté de moi sur le siège passager. L'intérieur est aussi noir que l'extérieur et ça sent encore le cuir tout neuf. Kaoru jette un œil aux équipements d'un œil d'amateur éclairé. Encore une fois, je me sens heureux qu'il soit là et je profite que son attention soit fixée ailleurs pour détailler ses traits que ses cheveux redevenus noirs font paraître plus durs. Il me plait, c'est comme ça. Lorsque je démarre, Kaoru remarque le silence du moteur et durant le trajet, je demande des nouvelles des autres membres de Dir en Grey. Il me raconte l'enregistrement de leur dernier album et leurs prochains concerts au Japon et ailleurs. Je suis vraiment fier d'eux car ils ont réussi à se construire une crédibilité en dehors de l'étiquette « japonisante » que les Occidentaux ont tendance à nous coller. On peut dire que ce n'est pas encore gagné pour X-Japan…

De mon côté, je lui raconte cette émission de radio que j'ai commencé à New York, le nouveau single de X, la tournée européenne. Je place vraiment beaucoup d'espoir sur cet été. Kaoru me regarde pendant que je parle et j'ai un peu de mal à rester concentré sur la route.

- Dans l'état où tu es, je me demande comment tu vas réussir à assurer autant de dates.

- Crois-le ou pas, je prends soin de moi !

- J'espère…je croise les doigts pour vous.

Ca m'énerve toujours de voir que c'est nous qui galérons le plus au niveau des concerts à l'étranger. Miyavi est revenu d'Europe enthousiaste, Gackt va y aller après nous, Sugizo m'a saoulé pendant des jours avec l'Allemagne…et là je ne parle que des amis proches ! Alors cette année c'est notre tour ou je nous croirai définitivement maudits !

Tout d'un coup, j'entends Kaoru rire :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- C'est ton visage. Tu es en train de penser à quelque chose qui t'énerve et ça se voit tellement !

Je m'assure qu'il a sa ceinture et qu'il n'y a personne derrière avant de piler un peu fort pour lui faire peur.

- Wouah !- par réflexe il a appuyé ses mains sur la boîte à gants- ça va pas non ?

- Et à part de foutre de moi, tu as un programme pour ces prochains jours ? Non parce que si je dois me préparer psychologiquement, faut me prévenir à l'avance hein ?

Il me coule un regard en coin et je vois la lumière de l'extérieur faire deux minuscules étincelles dans ses iris :

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un programme chargé et j'aurais besoin de ta participation active.

Oh bon sang…

Un klaxon furieux retentit.

Pendant qu'on faisait les clowns, trois voitures sont arrivées derrière et n'apprécient pas de nous voir bloquer la route. Je redémarre et tente d'oublier la violente montée de désir qui m'a envahit tout à l'heure.

Kaoru s'étire de tout son long en soupirant. Je le soupçonne de le faire exprès. Et puis soudain, il lâche :

- J'ai faim !

- Tu n'as rien mangé depuis que tu es arrivé ?

- Non, le dernier repas dans l'avion commence à dater. On s'arrête quelque part ? J'ai envie d'un kebab !

Va pour le kebab, on en trouve partout maintenant. Moi je n'ai pas faim et après qu'il ait eu son sandwich, je conduis Kaoru sur une aire d'arrêt. Nous sortons nous asseoir sur un muret pour profiter de l'air frais, bien différent du début de canicule qui sévit ici durant la journée.

Kaoru mord de bon appétit dans un énorme kebab en essayant de contenir la sauce piment qu'on y a généreusement versé. On doit avoir l'air de deux paumés à être assis ici à côté d'une voiture de luxe mais c'est le plaisir aussi de ce genre de soirées quand on n'a rien à faire et qu'on finit par atterrir n'importe où avec un sandwich à deux dollars cinquante. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai mes entrées dans des endroits prestigieux que je ne suis plus capable de « traîner » comme on dit.

- Pour répondre à ta question…

J'ai dit ça un peu soudainement et Kaoru tourne un visage curieux vers moi. Avec la bouche pleine ce n'est pas glamour mais sa tête est vraiment comique ! En riant, je continue :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fiche ensemble. Et j'ai pas envie de me poser de questions comme d'autres le feraient puisque nous restons libres de faire ce que nous voulons. Mais je suis content que tu sois là.

Bon, je ne lui ai pas dit de quoi j'ai envie depuis qu'il est arrivé mais c'est déjà ça. Et ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir.

- Moi auchi chui content d'être là !

Là c'est trop fort et j'éclate de rire. Mon dieu, heureusement que ce n'est pas vraiment censé être un moment romantique parce que ça aurait tout cassé !

Il me fait une figure vexée et se dépêche de terminer son kebab. Pendant ce temps, je me lève et vais m'accouder à une barrière branlante. Nous sommes dans un coin peu animé et légèrement surélevé par rapport au centre-ville. D'ici et au-delà d'une touffe de mauvaises herbes, je peux voir le centre et la mer. Nous sommes vendredi soir alors le laser du Babylone balaie le ciel pour attirer les fêtards. Si je tends un peu l'oreille, je peux même distinguer les basses qui pulsent à l'intérieur de la boîte.

J'ai un léger coup de barre là…j'espère que je ne vais pas encore avoir un malaise, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment et c'est moi qui conduis. Je retourne à ma voiture en me rappelant que j'ai des canettes de Red Bull dans le coffre. Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas en abuser mais ce truc est une véritable potion magique quand j'ai besoin d'un remontant. Je reste appuyé contre la voiture pour la boire et en jetant un œil à Kaoru, je m'aperçois qu'il est en train de regarder son portable et qu'il a l'air étrangement soucieux. Tiens...

- Ca va Kao ?

Il range son portable dans sa poche, engloutit la fin de son sandwich et me répond :

- Je me suis engueulé avec Kyo.

Je dresse l'oreille avec un peu d'inquiétude :

- Ah ? Tu peux me raconter ?

- Je voulais qu'il change certaines paroles pour un des prochains morceaux. Seulement, il tenait à sa version alors il s'est vexé. Et moi, j'ai fini par m'énerver bref…encore une connerie. D'après lui, je le reprends de plus en plus souvent sur les paroles et comme ce domaine-là, c'est chasse gardée, il ne supporte pas que je dise quelque chose dessus. Moi, j'ai pas l'impression d'être aussi casse-pieds, peut-être que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte…Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je n'aime plus ce qu'il fait.

- Tu le lui as dit ?

- Ca s'est passé juste avant que je parte alors non…Mais il est chiant aussi à être aussi susceptible !

- Kaoru, si je pouvais je t'expédierai directement devant chez lui pour que vous régliez la question. En tant que leader, tu te dois de te montrer raisonnable en premier pour désamorcer les conflits.

Il me répond d'un ton un peu grinçant :

- C'est sûr que toi tu as toujours été d'une sagesse exemplaire !

Kaoru, ne fais pas comme moi justement…

- Je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre. Je sais trop ce que peuvent provoquer les conflits larvés alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'insister auprès de Kyo et de courir chez lui dès que tu seras rentré ! Ou alors mets les autres à contribution !

- Non, je préfère régler ça tout seul, répond-il en reprenant son portable pour écrire un message.

Des disputes entre eux, j'en ai vu plein à l'époque où j'étais leur producteur donc je ne suis pas sérieusement inquiet. Kyo et Kaoru s'adorent et s'estiment autant l'un que l'autre mais comme le premier a une sensibilité de chat échaudé et un gros complexe d'infériorité, il faut faire attention à ce qu'on lui dit.

Lorsqu'il a terminé, Kaoru se lève, s'approche de moi et je lis sur son visage qu'il va mettre de côté son problème avec Kyo pour ce soir. Aurait-il décidé d'arrêter de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous ? Il finit toujours par craquer avant moi !

Comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure dans mon bureau, il pose ses mains de chaque côté de moi sur la voiture et laisse sa bouche trop près de la mienne pour que je sois encore capable de résister. Je ne prends que le temps de poser ma canette sur le toit de ma voiture avant de le saisir par les pans de son jean.

Le premier baiser est léger, un frôlement…je réceptionne sur mes lèvres son souffle qui s'accélère. Son impatience éclate brusquement lorsqu'il m'agrippe par le devant de la chemise et m'embrasse avec fougue en me collant contre la carrosserie de la voiture. C'est bon, c'est tellement bon ! Surtout lorsqu'il commence à vouloir ouvrir ma chemise avec une telle brusquerie que le tissu craque.

- Kao…tu veux qu'on finisse au trou pour atteinte à la pudeur ?

- On a de quoi payer la caution, susurre-t-il contre ma bouche. Et puis faire ça dans une cellule nous ferait un beau souvenir !

De deux choses l'une… Soit on continue dans ma voiture en priant pour que personne ne nous surprenne, soit on calme le jeu maintenant et on attend d'être arrivés chez moi pour se lâcher.

J'ai dû perdre un peu mon goût du risque avec l'âge parce que je l'arrête doucement. Il a quand même déjà son blouson ouvert et le t-shirt à moitié relevé. La mine frustrée qu'il me présente me donne à la fois l'envie de rire et de lui faire l'amour à même la banquette.

- Yoshiki…, grogne-t-il.

- Un peu de patience…

Je me redresse en gardant dans mes bras mon Kaoru récalcitrant que je vais faire rasseoir sur son siège passager. Je manque de me cogner la tête quand il m'attire brusquement pour un baiser brûlant qui a un goût de « regarde-un-peu-ce-que-tu-rates. » Le feu glacé oui…froid à l'extérieur mais étonnant chaud à l'intérieur ! Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à me concentrer sur la route moi…

Il a la bonne idée de ne pas me toucher pendant qu'on est sur la route et reste silencieux. Moi, je suis tenté de rouler vite maintenant que je connais le programme de la nuit. Nous sommes assez loin de chez moi mais à cette heure-ci, il n'y a pas beaucoup de circulation et vingt minutes plus tard, nous nous s'engouffrons dans l'allée épaisse qui cache ma maison aux yeux curieux de la rue.

Kaoru a de nouveau le nez sur son portable si bien que je me vois obligé d'aller lui ouvrir sa porte pour lui signifier qu'on est arrivés. Il sort avec autant de calme que si nous ne venions que pour une réunion de travail. Tout d'un coup, il lève enfin le nez vers moi et lance avec un demi-sourire :

- Je parle avec Kyo !

- Ah c'est bien…

Il me passe devant et entre en premier dans la maison avec un tel je m'en foutisme que me voilà aussi frustré qu'il l'était tout à l'heure. Il se fout de moi, c'est évident ! Je l'attrape par la main, l'entraîne à l'étage et derrière moi je l'entends rire. Quand on est dans ma chambre, je lui confisque son portable et l'enferme dans un tiroir.

Il proteste mais d'une voix tellement molle que ça ne me dissuade absolument pas de le pousser sur le lit pour lui dévorer le cou :

- Hé ! Je suis en train de me réconcilier avec Kyo !

- J'en suis très content mais tu lui écriras tout à l'heure que Yoshiki avait un urgent besoin d'attention, rétorquai-je avant de lui fermer la bouche par un baiser torride qui le remet bien vite dans la perspective qu'il avait amorcée sur le parking.

Ca a duré toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée. On se stimule l'un l'autre à en vouloir encore. L'amour avec Kaoru, c'est de la bestialité savamment calculée et terriblement addictive. Dans ces moments-là, il semble dans un état second et il respire comme un animal comme il vous prend par des coups de reins qui vous font traverser toutes les strates du ciel.

Le soleil inonde la chambre lorsqu'on s'arrête enfin. La réverbération sur les draps me fait mal aux yeux mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Kaoru qui, allongé dans le sens contraire du lit, les cheveux dans tous les sens, étale sans pudeur son corps tatoué à ma vue.

Alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux, il les rouvre sur moi en demandant d'une voix fatiguée :

- Je peux rester un peu ici ?

- Tu sais bien que oui. Mais tu n'as pas d'affaires urgentes avec ce nouveau single qui sort ?

- C'est pour ça que je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps. Seulement, j'aimerais être là pour les résultats de tes analyses.

Je suis vraiment touché et l'embrasse avec douceur :

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas un cancer et que je vais me soigner. Je ne demande pas mieux que de t'avoir ici pour quelques jours. C'est bientôt l'été, il y a plein de choses à faire ici. On se monte un programme sympa ?

Il acquiesce en refermant paresseusement les yeux. Je me recouche près de lui avec la pensée que je devrais laisser un mot au boulot pour qu'ils se débrouillent sans moi. J'ai bien droit à un break non ? Ca faisait longtemps...Je ferme les yeux en sachant que je ne dormirai pas. Ce n'est pas grave, je me détends et je me sens bien. Tout d'un coup, dans mon esprit, quelques notes surgissent et je les laisse sonner à leur guise. Il faudra que je pense à les écrire. On ne sait jamais…

FIN.


End file.
